A Tail Of Two Foxes
by FenrisRoots
Summary: Discontinued: Naruto/femkyuubi
1. Chapter 1

Okay, just to make everything clear, this story was written awhile ago and I ended up taking off this site however I've decided to repost it and many others that I've discontinued or are awaiting a rewrite.

ALL of my active stories are posted on the profile for Fenris187 and none of the fics here will be updated.

Also, I own no IP at all right now and make no money off this free access fanfiction.

* * *

Deep within a dark, sewer like room, a set of slitted red eyes gleamed with satisfaction as the bars holding the owner at bay were finally shattered by the beasts immense power. It had taken almost a week of effort after it had noticed a new seal form, its purpose could've been to reinforce the one already in place and weaken its host, however the reality was far different.

The newly placed seal had not reinforced the seal like it should've, the application had been sloppy at best and had instead sealed part of the seal that held it at bay, giving the beast the chance it needed. Now the seal had been shattered and it could escape any time it wished, however that wouldn't do, it knew its host having witnessed its life during its imprisonment. Despite everything the child had refused to go back on his word, he never tried to hide his emotions or take his anger out on anything that couldn't defend itself unless it had been the one to incite that anger. To make things even better for the child, he possessed a rivalry with the remaining member of that cursed clan. On the surface the boy thought of his rival as his friend, however deep within, the truth was clear, he resented the boy, his envy towards the person had grown over time and was only just starting to diminish courtesy of his sensei and his sentence 'those that break the rules are trash, those that abandon their friends are worse than trash'.

The beast knew, the man may have lived by that motto, however it was old enough to 'see underneath the underneath' as the man had called it, he didn't consider its host a friend. The boy had taken that sentence to heart and instead of taking it for its literal meaning had taken it in the spirit of 'don't abandon your comrades'. It was yet another quality that it found endearing, The child was anything but smart, he possessed so many flaws that many people couldn't see past them, however it wasn't most people, it could see the child's good points and knew that he was the one it wanted.

The only problem it had now was the small point that the boy would die if it removed itself from his body, the shock would be too great for a human to handle, however there was a very simple solution to that minor setback and it would've done it to him sooner or later, so with a small burst of Youki, it proceed to make its move.

XXX XXX XXX

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't what many people would call normal. He had an unhealthy obsession with orange, he was officially a ninja but he preferred to jump into a fray headfirst without a plan, he did nothing to hide his emotions and possessed little in the way of common sense that would make it easy for an enemy to trick him into revealing sensitive information, he possessed an incredibly one sided crush on a pink haired girl that tended to insult him and even hit him if he did something normal people would consider particularly stupid.

That's not to say that she didn't like him, there were several times when she would agree with him though she refused to admit it, there were times when the boy actually looked cool instead of like an idiot and she would admit that despite his flaws he was a good intentioned person and had the potential to become a great man, she just didn't want to be with him in any form of romantic relationship.

Physically he wasn't unattractive, though his regular clothing made it difficult to see this, he had spiky blond hair, a lean frame, whisker like birthmarks that adorned his face and sapphire blue eyes that possessed a radiance that not many people saw, mainly because he spent nearly all his time with them squinted.

In their home he was generally looked down upon by the populace, exactly why wasn't something the younger generations were privy to, though their opinions on the child would probably have been different if they did know.

At the moment he was just waking up, memories from the previous week came flooding back to him, he had been entered into the Chūnin exams, if he passed he would be given a promotion to the rank of Chūnin, the most diverse rank in the elemental nations. The strength of a Chūnin varied widely, they could be as weak as genin or nearly as strong as a Jōnin, that was the main problem with having only three normal ranks, beginner, elite and everything in between.

He had managed to pass the first part of the exam due to some miracle, namely his own stubbornness and refusal to give up. It was during the second part of the exam that everything went wrong.

The very first thing that had happened was that he had been incapacitated when he had been relieving his bladder, in the end his teammates had forced the enemy to retreat before releasing him. Less than ten minutes later and he had been thrown through the air by a ridiculously strong breeze before being eaten alive by a giant snake.

Fortunately he had managed to escape with a bit of maths (namely he multiplied himself till his volume exceeded the snakes capacity to contain) before he had managed to reunite with his teammates. He had been so angry when he discovered that his rival was just going to give up their scroll to this creepy Kusa Konoichi. It had taken him awhile to realise why the other boy had tried to do so, the Kusa nin was far beyond their capabilities, able to summon monstrous snakes like it was child's play. In the end he had lost consciousness when the stranger had slammed her fingers into his stomach while muttering something about the Kyūbi.

When he had woken up he was surrounded by his old school mates as well as a team that had graduated the academy a year earlier, the good point was that they seemed to be on his side at that point so they had been able to leave without any serious injuries.

Once they had passed the second test it was revealed that the third part would be a public tournament and that they would have to have preliminaries to cut back on the number of participants since too many had passed the second test. He had won his prelim of course, he couldn't let someone like Kiba beat him if he was going to be Hokage.

What scared him however was what he had seen during the prelims, there were two people that possessed strength far beyond what he had ever expected to meet in the exam. Hyūga Neji, a boy that had tried to kill his own cousin because of some petty political differences within their clan and Sabaku no Gaara, a boy from Sunagakure who had shown to have a nearly impenetrable defence of sand that defended him against attacks even if he was unaware of them. Combined with his brutality and he had permanently crippled his opponent, if it hadn't been for his opponents sensei interfering there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that the boy would've killed his opponent.

Letting out a tired sigh he decided that he would have to try and forget about that sort of stuff for now, his stomach was tingling and he was pretty sure that meant he was feeling nervous. Clearing his mind he couldn't help but wonder why the tingling wasn't going away, so opening his tired eyes he looked down, seeing something he was certain wasn't supposed to be there… a hand.

Blinking several times he tried to ensure that the hand wasn't just a figment of his imagination as it slowly ran its fingers across his stomach in time with the tingling feeling he was having. Once he had processed that it wasn't just him hallucinating he moved his eyes along the slender arm, freezing at the voluptuous curves that revealed themselves in all their glory before he moved to look at the face.

Almost immediately his mind had what many would refer to as a breakdown as he processed the slitted ruby eyes, the silky red hair that stretched far enough to cover her derriere from his view and most importantly, the tall triangular ears that protruded from the top of her head. Looking further down he noticed that carrying on from her hair were a series of furry appendages coloured red with white tips… counting the number of these appendages, his mind once again went into meltdown, there were nine.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, did you sleep well?" the woman asked with a serene smile, causing him to finally jump back to reality.

XXX XXX XXX

The village of Konohagakure was filled with countless individuals each going about their own business when they all jumped simultaneously as a scream rocked the village.

Once the scream had died down they all immediately went back to their everyday work, the recognised that sort of scream, it was the sort that people made when they woke up after a night of drinking with something they didn't expect.

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto knew that there were times when a person should be upset. This was not one of those times. This was one of those times when the best course of action was to panic and enter a hysterical state of fear that would allow him to ignore his inevitably painful demise and leave existence without noticing the burning that would obviously occur.

Time passed in his state of gibbering fear and his mind soon began to grow bored of its new state when it was apparent that nothing was happening. Once his mind had finally decided to settle down he looked up, seeing the nine tailed woman simply lying with her stomach to his bed with an incredibly bored expression as her eyes focused on him.

"Are you finished panicking yet?" she asked him, her voice possessing an ethereal quality that made it resound in his mind as he began to wonder if it was worth giving the woman a once over just so he could die happy in the knowledge that he had managed to get a good eyeful of the picture of perfection before him.

"Will you kill me if I say yes?" he responded in a daze as his eyes began to trace the curves that formed her body, a noticeable blush making itself present on his cheeks as he began to feel blood flow lower than normal at the sight before him.

"No," the woman said calmly before she started to lift herself up off the mattress, giving the blond a good look at her chest in the process. Immediately the boy jerked his head to the side, hoping the foxgirl in front of him wouldn't kill him for catching an eyeful of her naked form, "is there a problem Naruto-kun?"

"I… I'm sorry," he said quickly causing the redhead to tilt her head to the side, her ears lowering themselves while her eyes narrowed with no negative emotions playing in them, all in all her expression gave the impression of childish confusion.

"What for?" she asked him, causing him to curse himself at his stupidity, he would already be dead if she had noticed him catching glimpses of her but right now he had no option but to admit what he had seen.

"I, I saw your boobs," he admitted hoping that he would at least get a painless death. After several minutes of feeling nothing, he opened his eyes just a fraction, revealing the woman sitting on his bed, her beautiful form positioned almost perfectly for him to see all but what lay between her legs… however it was the look on her face that surprised him, the look of complete confusion, unfortunately for him all it did was make even more blood pump to his groin.

The kitsune wasn't blind and could easily see the bulge in the boys pants, indicating he liked what he was seeing, however it would appear that he hadn't been capable of figuring out the most important part of this encounter.

"I think you have misunderstood the current circumstances Naruto-kun," the ruby eyed vixen stated calmly before motioning for the boy to move closer, which he did without question, even if he was going to be turned into a smear he would at least get a closer look of the beauty before him.

What happened next shocked him more than anything else that had ever occurred before, the Kyūbi grabbed him with speed that he couldn't keep up with before throwing him onto the bed and planting its lips against his. His mind went blank, unable to respond as he felt a fleshy appendage trying to squeeze past his lips.

Eventually his mind managed to overcome its previously set rules and managed to register the current situation as a case of 'being kissed by a beautiful woman who just so happens to be the Kyūbi'. Of course he didn't know what to do in such a situation and eventually the woman's tongue succeeded in pushing past his lips and making itself at home in his mouth. In the end the boy couldn't help but give in to the massaging appendage in his mouth and proceeded to return the favour.

Kyūbi couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction upon feeling the boy beginning to move his tongue, pushing past her own and moving towards her mouth before it began a battle of dominance against her. It was a foreign situation to her, she knew that this was the boys first 'real' kiss, she didn't count the accident that had occurred between him and the Uchiha a kiss because neither intended on it and it would never have happened if the boy that was behind the blond hadn't turned around and knocked him forwards.

What she didn't know however was if he was capable of figuring out that this was also her first kiss, their tongues were proving to be equally matched, showing that neither possessed much in the way of experience. She wasn't ashamed that she was over a five hundred years old and had never kissed anyone before, no demon would have been. Unlike humans, demons were particularly fussy when choosing a mate, often taking millennia to find the one they would finally have children with.

Finally separating from the boy she had chosen to be her mate, she let out a soft smile before leaning close to his ear and whispering a single sentence that made his eyes widen to the size of saucers, "you are the only one allowed to see me like this."

Almost immediately his blush grew to whole new levels as he finally processed the situation, the Kyūbi wasn't going to kill him, it wasn't going to torture him for imprisoning it for thirteen years and if what he thought was right then it was giving him unique rights that no one else was allowed. However he needed to make sure he wasn't just rushing to the wrong conclusions before accepting it.

"Do you mean I'm the only one allowed to see you in your human form?" the nervousness in his voice was noticeable to anyone, let alone a five hundred year old vixen.

"No, other humans are allowed to see me in my human form… you're the only one allowed to see me in this state of dress," the red eyed woman told him calmly as she began to trace circles on his chest.

"Uh… you do realise you're naked… right?" the blue eyed boy asked hoping he wasn't going to be killed for letting her know she was completely lacking in the clothing department.

"Yes, and as I said, you are the only one allowed to see me like this, you are my mate after all," the response caused his mind to blank out. The Kyūbi had just called him its mate… when the hell had that happened?

"W-wait! What do you mean I'm your mate?!" he asked, all traces of fear gone now his mind was focused on the vixens statement.

"You have all the qualities that a good mate needs, you have good genes, you are loyal, you," she started to list off before being interrupted by the boy.

"No, I mean when did I agree to being your mate?!" she wasn't sure what was going through his head right now, he was probably very confused about the current situation but then again who wouldn't be.

"It was either that or you would die and I don't want to see you die Naruto-kun," the ruby eyed woman told him with a hint of sadness in her voice, causing him to wonder exactly what was going on with the bijū right now.

"Wha? Why? What do you mean I would die?!" he finally managed to ask the redhead who let out a small sigh before looking him in the eyes and explaining exactly what had happened.

"Do you remember that snake summoner back during the second exam?" she asked him, earning a nod of confirmation from the boy that was currently lying under her, "that person placed another seal on top of the one that was keeping me at bay, that is what knocked you out," she explained, causing the boy to understand where it was going, "this seal was placed on sloppily, instead of reinforcing the seal that was already holding me at bay it seal a portion of the seal that held me."

"Because of this the seal was weakened enough for me to start damaging it and yesterday I finally managed to shatter it," she explained to him, earning a pair of wide eyes in response, "I could've easily escaped as soon as the seal was broken but if I did it would've killed you," the shock that was present on his face didn't increase, probably because it was already at its limit, "I like you too much to just let you die like that, so I chose to claim you as my mate and wait until the transfiguration was complete before leaving your body."

"Wait, transfiguration?" was all Naruto could say to the woman's explanation, he had never heard of such a word before and was beginning to think it could potentially be bad for him.

"The process that made you a Hanyou," she said with a smile while all the colour drained from the boys face, "so from now on we'll live together for the rest of our lives," she told him before snuggling her face into his chest.

"Oh shit," was all he could mutter under his breath.

XXX XXX XXX

Jiraiya couldn't help but feel annoyed, just yesterday the blond brat had practically begged him for training and now he wasn't even going to be on time for their scheduled training session for the day, he may not have been one for punctuality under casual circumstances but even he knew to be on time for a meeting you schedule, he had a good mind to go to the boys apartment and teach him a lesson he'd never forget.

Then again, why shouldn't he?

And with that thought he used the standard Konoha shunshin to leave the area and make his way towards the boys home.

XXX XXX XXX

"Come on Naruto-kun, you'll be late," Kyūbi stated with a small smile as she tried to hold back her laughter directed towards her mate… he looked so adorable with his new 'assets'.

"I'm not going out like this!" he shouted as he grabbed the tail and one of the fox ears that had grown overnight. Like the woman the fur on his new appendages matched that of his hair, sporting a golden sheen while the tip of the tail was black and made a stark contrast to the golden blond that covered the rest of the appendage.

"Is there a problem with your new nature?" she asked him with a clueless expression that made the blonds heart beat faster as he wondered how a beast that rampaged in his home thirteen years ago could look so sweet and innocent while also standing completely naked in front of him.

"Is there a problem? Of course there's a problem! If anyone sees me like this I'll be murdered!" the young boy told her nearing hysterics.

"I really don't understand humans," she admitted with a pout, causing the boy to suddenly snap out of his panic at the random statement.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked earning a sigh of defeat from the woman as she flopped back to the bed her eyes showing a hint of sadness.

"The people of this village treated you like a monster because you were the prison for me, they hate me because I attacked Konoha a while ago and killed a few dozen ninja… but they practically worship the Hokages, all of whom have slaughtered countless more people than I have, they forgive their enemies in war through the use of peace treaties even though these enemies slaughtered hundreds if not thousands of shinobi… but the chances are that they won't forgive me simply because I'm not human," the ruby eyed vixen stated, causing the boy to look at her with a hint of pity, what she was saying was true… but then again, why did she attack in the first place?

"Kyūbi," he started only to get cut off by the fox.

"Kouka."

Naruto couldn't stop himself from blinking several times, was he right in thinking that that was the fox demons name?

"Is that your name?" he asked earning a soft smile and a small nod from the kitsune as she lay on the bed, giving the boy full view of her well proportioned physique, something he was beginning to get used to seeing now, though his pants still showed that he was excited by the sight he was allowed to see, "that's a pretty name."

"I know, its one thing I'm thankful to my parents for," she admitted, making the blond splutter at the girls statement, "is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

`N-not at all, I just sorta… well I didn't really… well, you know… uh…" the uneasiness in the boys speech was clear, the fact that he couldn't even start forming a coherent sentence just proved how vulnerable he was to the art that was language.

"You weren't expecting me to have parents were you?" she finished for him, earning a dejected nod from the boy, "that's alright, I sometimes forget I have them as well, it has been so long since I last spoke with them."

"S-so, can you tell me why you attacked Konoha thirteen years ago?" the blond asked the vulpine with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, he didn't know what sort of reaction he'd get for asking about that event but he had to try at least.

"A contract," it was something that caused the boy to freeze, did he just hear her right? She had attacked the village because of a contract? If so what was the deal with this contract and was it going to be a risk now?

"What was this contract?" he asked her hoping she would at least tell him about whatever this contract involved and if she would have to attack the village again because of it.

"Something I made back when that cursed clan still had its honour and didn't use me like a pet that would heel on command," she said with venom in her voice, making the blond wonder what she was talking about.

"What clan are you talking about Kouka-chan?" he asked, not even realising the suffix he gave the vixen, though she did and it earned a warm smile from the girl before it was erased by the name of the clan that had ruined her life over the past one hundred years.

"The Uchiha clan," she stated with venom clear in her tone, easily noticing the shock that appeared on her mates face as he immediately recognised the name.

"Hold on, are you telling me that the Uchiha clan was behind your attack?" the surprise in his voice was obvious as the woman proceeded to sit up on the bed and turn her head to look out of the window.

"I don't know if the entire clan was behind it or if it was just a single person but they possessed a sharingan and knew how to activate the contract so I couldn't disobey them," she informed him with a hint of depression seeping into her voice as she remembered a time when the Uchiha were relatively noble but their hate just kept building and building until it couldn't build anymore.

"Well at least there are only two left now," the boy said with a hint of relief in his voice, happy that he wouldn't have to worry about her attacking the village again anytime soon.

"Actually there are at least three," she corrected him, making his eyes widen slightly at what she was telling him, from what he knew only Sasuke and his brother were left alive in that clan, so who was this third person? "outside of your 'friend' and his brother, there is also the person that made me attack the village, he wasn't a Konoha nin so he wasn't a target during the massacre."

Immediately the relief turned to fear, if this guy was still around then what was stopping him from coming back to finish the job now that Kouka was free?

"Still, the contract was sealed by your father during that attack, it is pretty much the only thing I'm grateful to him for… outside of bringing you into this world of course," the vixen told him with a smile before noticing the blank look on his face, "did I say something wrong?"

"Y-you know who my father is?" it was quiet but despite the volume the longing was clear to all that could hear him.

"Of course, my last host was your mother, so I knew the man like your mother did," she could see the sheer desperation in the boy's eyes as he heard her claim and she knew she had to tell him if she ever wanted him to return her feelings for him, "they were both powerful ninja, your father in particular, their names were Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato."

Once again Naruto's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the names of the people that conceived him, he had never heard of Uzumaki Kushina, however he knew the name Namikaze Minato like the back of his hand… the man was his idol after all.

"Y-you mean I'm the son of the Yondaime?" he asked the vixen earning a small nod from the woman as his eyes began to water, it was one piece of information he cherished and the demon that had just decided to make him her mate out of nowhere was the one to tell him. It made everything even harder for him to accept now that he knew more about what had happened that night, his parents had died because of an Uchiha and despite everything they had been told in the academy it seemed like the Kyūbi was a victim that night as well.

"Kouka-chan, what did you think of my parents?" he didn't know why he asked her but he just couldn't help but ask, if she knew them then it was possible he could learn more about them than they taught at the academy.

"Your father was a smart man, he was able to figure out a portion of the time/space continuum and make a jutsu revolving around it. As a person he wasn't perfect, you've inherited a few of his flaws, such as his stubbornness, if it wasn't for that he'd still be alive," she told the child, shocking him once again.

"Wait, what do you mean he'd still be alive?" Naruto couldn't help but ask the vixen, earning a small sigh from her.

"Your mother managed to survive my extraction but she was still dying, she tried to convince your father to let her reseal me in herself but he wouldn't have it, he decided to seal half of my chakra in himself before sealing the rest in you with a small portion of his own and your mothers," she explained to him, earning a look of confusion from the boy.

"Huh? What was the point of that?" the spiky haired child asked out loud, it didn't make much sense to him that his father would seal a little extra chakra when he had just cut the foxes in half.

"The point was located on a part of the seal that was sealed by the snake summoner, if it hadn't been then your parents chakra would've been released and the small portion of their conscious that was attached to it would've tried to stop me from leaving," she admitted, causing the boy's eyes to widen even more, "if it wasn't for that Kusa nin you would've been able to meet your parents at some point."

"You mean I had the chance to see my parents… and now it's gone forever," the whiskered child said with barely restrained tears, it was the one thing he wanted more than anything else and now he knew that it had been possible but now that chance was no longer available.

"There is the small possibility that the part of the seal where they're spirits reside is still intact, if it is then a seal master should be capable of allowing you to see them but I won't guarantee anything, I am only a beginner with Fūinjutsu so I don't know if that part of the seal is still intact," the redhead told him, earning a look of happiness from the boy as his mind accepted that there may be a way to meet his parents even though they were both dead.

A sudden knocking on his door interrupted the duo from their conversation as the blonds heart started beating harder than it had been that entire day.

"Hey gaki, are you planning on training today or are you just giving up on beating the Hyūga boy?" came a call from the other side of the door, immediately making the boy panic as he began to go through everything he could do to keep his new state a secret while not missing out on his much needed training.

"If you don't want him to see your new features then why not just do the obvious thing and use a henge?" Kouka asked her face taking a bored expression once again as she noticed the dumbfounded expression on her mates face before he put his hands in a seal and his current form was replaced by the appearance he had the previous day, including the hideous orange jumpsuit that he seem too attracted to for his own good.

Just as he was about to leave the bedroom and answer the door, he remembered something important that he would have to do before anything else.

"Kouka-chan, if you're going to be seen by anyone then please hide your ears and tails," it was a simple request which earned yet another bored expression off the fox girl before she gave him a defeated nod, she may not have liked hiding her 'features' but she knew the boy didn't want any trouble to happen, which would essentially be guaranteed if she left with her tails hanging out, "thank you."

Before anything else could happen the boy had left the room and proceeded to open the door, revealing a rather irate old man with long white hair, a horned hitae-ate with the kanji for oil (油)decorating it while a pair of red lines ran down from his eyes to his jaw. He was dressed in a red sleeveless coat over a short green Kimono and green pants, while a pair of geta were worn on his feet.

"Sorry, Ero-sennin, I just had a busy morning," the now henged child told the man with a hint of desperation making the older man look in the room.

"Really, and what was so important that you would be late for training you practically begged for?" the old man asked, only for his eyes to jerk to the bedroom door as it slowly opened before a beautiful redhead with soft green eyes, dressed only in the boys duvet.

"I hope you have a good day Naruto-kun, we'll start where we left off when you get back okay?" the woman said with a soft smile, making the young Hanyou blush profusely while the white haired man suddenly changed his expression from that of an annoyed teacher to that of a lecherous old man.

"Okay, I accept your reason for being late, would you rather finish off here first?" Jiraiya asked the boy with his lecherous grin never leaving his face.

"I need to train to beat Neji, I can speak with Kouka-chan later," the boy said realising that the man had obviously gotten the wrong impression, then again he had gotten the impression that that was the vixen's plan in the first place.

"Are you sure?" the pervert asked once more earning a glare off the redhead, the power sent behind it told the man that getting beaten by the woman would hurt… a lot.

"If you keep staring at me you'll find your eyes and balls will do a little relocating," the red headed beauty threatened him earning a nervous gulp off the man before he grabbed Naruto's arm and proceeded to leave, closing the door to a call of 'see ya later Kouka-chan' courtesy of Naruto.

With the older ninja no longer in sight, she looked out of the window to see if there was any risk of being seen by ninja running around. Deciding that it would make more sense to simply close the blinds she locked the front door before discarding the duvet and releasing the henge that hid her ears, tails and eyes, her next point of call to be to see what her mate had in the way of food before having her first taste of food in over a hundred years.


	2. Chapter 2

Life could have been much simpler as far as Kouka was concerned. Right now she was walking through the village of Konohagakure no sato wearing some of Naruto's clothes just in case some ninja managed to see through her henge, that hid her tails, ears and eyes from the public, while also making her appear to wear a simple, loose fitting Kimono that hid her figure from the prying eyes of the countless men that wandered the streets, after all, Naruto was the only one that was allowed to ogle her, so why draw attention to herself?

Of course her eyes landed on several men that seemed to be perfectly at home trying to imagine her without the garments covering her and every last one was sent a glare saturated with killing intent that made them immediately cease their apparently suicidal attempts. Of course the many ninja that lived in the village found this complete stranger with such a bad temper to be quite disturbing, to unleash the amount of killing intent she did she must have received at least some kind of training, which meant that if she was a spy she wouldn't be drawing attention to herself like she was.

The only other possibilities that came to their minds was that the woman was either a distraction for a real spy or just an aggressive visitor that came to watch the Chūnin exams. Of course they hoped it was the latter but there was no definitive proof of such a thing and therefore would be incapable of doing anything more than keep her under surveillance.

The day passed by slowly for the ninja that decided to keep tabs on the strange redhead, consisting of nothing but watching her glare at men (and the odd woman) that started eying her up, with the only changes being when the woman entered a clothes store and started looking through the garments on sale... especially the skimpy underwear. They actually found it quite strange, the woman was looking at the sexiest underwear and the least sexy outer clothing.

There confusion grew even greater when they realised something they hadn't before, this woman was looking at clothes for both women AND men, or rather boys. Their minds began to race as they wondered if she had a little brother that she was shopping for as well however her patience eventually broke and she turned to face them with annoyance clear in her eyes.

"Will you people just piss off! I'm trying to do some shopping here!" almost immediately everyone that had previously been staring at her with curiosity in their eyes instead of perversion decided it was probably for the best to leave this aggressive woman alone to continue her shopping.

XXX XXX XXX

Jiraiya couldn't help but let out a sigh as his new student summoned yet another tadpole. He could tell the boy was wearing a henge, he assumed it was because of his morning activities with that woman he called Kouka, if his guess was right then the boy was probably naked under his henge and was just trying to maintain some form of modesty.

He wasn't that far off either. The boy was wearing his boxers so he would've worn the henge even if he didn't have his new appendages. Of course he knew that his perverted sensei had thought something more than talking (and screaming and blushing) had happened when it hadn't.

If he was perfectly honest with himself Naruto couldn't bring himself to focus entirely on the exercise he had been given, though it wasn't exactly difficult to realise that he wouldn't have done any better even if he had.

His mind kept wandering to a single fact… he was no longer a jinchūriki and had instead become a Hanyou, he had just taken a step closer to becoming what the villagers feared he was. However he was certain that becoming part demon should've actually done something and so far he had not noticed any difference in his strength, speed or senses. He may have felt strange but he couldn't really place the feeling, it was nothing like anything he had ever experienced before, not even the times when he used Kouka's chakra had felt as strange as he currently did.

His chakra felt exactly the same as he remembered it so he was sure that it wasn't where this strange feeling came from so all in all, he couldn't figure out what it was that made him feel so out of place against his previous state… he would just have to ask Kouka the next time he saw her and hope she had some idea of what was going on with him.

XXX XXX XXX

Kouka couldn't help but feel slightly frustrated, she had decided to do some food shopping after buying new clothes for both herself and her mate and getting dressed back at his apartment.

Of course she had to try and figure out exactly how to make the blond genin eat nutritiously instead of just devouring ramen like he always did. The problem of course was that he didn't like vegetables, which meant she either had to find a way to sneak some into his food without him noticing or try and get him to try some fruit to supplement his diet.

At least her mate already had a good grasp of finance and had managed to save up a good amount of money despite his addiction to the noodle dish. So she had a good amount of money to work with in her attempts to bring him to a better standard of both living and training.

She had no doubt that the toad summoner would train the boy… to a certain extent, he was his godfather after all… she should probably tell him that little titbit of information, a good couple shouldn't keep secrets from each other of course.

Despite her certainty on the man she knew that he would have no idea how to train the demonic aspect of her mate, she would have to do that herself. Chances were that he had already noticed the Youki flowing within his body but was unable to either figure out what it was or how to grasp it.

She let out a small smile as she began to wonder what his Youki would do and what they would have to do to figure it out.

XXX XXX XXX

Inuzuka Kiba didn't really know what to do right now. He was supposed to be on a team with Hyūga Hinata and Aburame Shino, however right now Hinata was in the hospital recovering from taking a Juken strike to the heart while Shino was busy training for the Chūnin exam finals, leaving him alone to do… well whatever it was he ended up doing.

Because of the state of his team he couldn't take missions, do any team training, Kurenai-sensei was nowhere to be seen and couldn't give him anymore help, his mother was angry with him for losing to a fart and he wasn't prepared to risk her wrath right now. So all it came down to was either to visit Hinata in the hospital or wander the streets with nothing to do.

Given that he had just left the hospital after visiting the young girl, he thought it would probably give her the impression that he was some sort of sick stalker that would just try and watch her all day… of course she wouldn't really be one to talk, the only person that was oblivious to the fact the girl stalked a certain blond, was the blond in question.

His mind lit up slightly at that thought, Naruto was fun to hang out with, regularly pulling some form of prank or even occasionally getting photos of the women's hot spring, he had actually learned most of his knowledge on the female anatomy from the pictures the blond showed him… even if he had mentally scarred him with a photo of his mother and sister sitting completely naked one time… he still hadn't managed to get his revenge for that most hated prank.

Suddenly his mind reeled back to the whole reason he had nothing to do, the blond had beaten him in the prelims and would now be training to avenge Hinata by beating her cousin into a bloody pulp, that is assuming Neji didn't kill him first. So yet another option was out of the question, that is until his eyes caught a glimpse of neon orange.

Immediately turning to face where he saw the bright colour move, he was met by the sight of the spiky haired boy walking beside an old man with long white hair and a hitae-ate with the kanji for oil decorating it. His eyes widened upon seeing the man Naruto was walking alongside, Jiraiya of the Sannin was a living legend… so what was he doing with the deadlast?

"Hey Naruto!" he called out upon deciding he wanted to know what was happening, causing the boy to turn and face him with a slightly grumpy face.

"What do you want dog breath," came the response, the dark haired boy ignoring the insult… it was something they always did anyway when not cheering each other on.

"Why are you following that guy?" the young Inuzuka asked while casually motioning towards Jiraiya, curious if the blond even knew who the man was.

"He's supposed to be training me, though all he's actually doing is peeking on women while I have to keep summoning tadpoles," the spiky haired youth muttered, almost completely annoyed at the fact the man never actually watched him attempt the Kuchiyose no jutsu.

"Whoa, hold on a sec, did you just say that guy is training you? And that you know the Kuchiyose no jutsu?" Kiba asked, for once in shock at the idea the blond might actually be getting some form of training from the man he appeared to be following.

"Yeah… but right now we're getting something to eat, I missed breakfast so he's taking me for ramen," came the statement from the whiskered child, earning a shrug off the other genin as he decided to join the boy that beat him in the prelims.

XXX XXX XXX

Kouka couldn't help but realise something after she put the groceries away. Naruto hadn't gotten dressed before applying the henge and in combination with that he had forgotten to take his wallet with him.

Knowing her mate she found it obvious that he would go to Ichiraku's for dinner before realising that he didn't have any money on him. Sure the owner would probably cut him some slack but she felt the need to make sure he had what he needed… namely his wallet, ninja supplies and a fresh change of clothes, taken straight from the clothing stores.

Deciding that she didn't actually have anything better to do with her time, she calmly placed everything in Naruto's backpack before making her way to the small ramen stand, her mate would show up their sooner or later.

XXX XXX XXX

Jiraiya was beginning to pale. He had offered to buy his newest student some food and had been practically overjoyed when the boy had asked for ramen, it was cheap after all.

However even the cheapest meal could be expensive when enough of it was eaten and right now, he was beginning to fear that the blond would eat him into bankruptcy. At least the Inuzuka was going to pay for his own food… speaking of the Inuzuka…

The white haired man had to suppress a smirk as he noticed the two bantering with each other enough that neither was paying any attention to him, now if he could just sneak out he wouldn't have to pay for the genin's meal.

Quietly turning on his seat, the aged ninja readied his muscles in preparation for his imminent departure, making sure neither of the genin had noticed his change in posture… good, they hadn't.

In an instant he had turned to face the door, raising as he did so and with a sudden burst of speed, found himself charging straight into an outstretched arm that effortlessly blocked off his windpipe and threw him straight back into his chair. The action had also caught the full attention of the conversing genin.

"Kouka-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in confusion when he immediately recognised the woman that he had woken up with earlier that morning, from the looks of things she had caught the man trying to make a run for it… and for some reason she had his backpack with her which only further confused him.

"I just came to give you some things you forgot this morning," she told him with a smile as her eyes registered the feral looking boy that her mate had been friends with was looking at her with a combination of lust and confusion… but mainly confusion, "Inuzuka, if you even think about undressing me with your eyes I will crack every tooth in your mouth with a senbon before forcing you to drink ice water."

She knew the threat didn't sound like much but she knew from experience that small things like that could hurt… a lot. It was also apparent that the boy she was threatening also understood that the pain involved wasn't small if the fact he immediately took his eyes off her was any indication.

"As for you Jiraiya, if you try anything I will shove senbon between every joint in your body, dose you up to the eyeballs on amphetamines and place red hot irons at random points on your body until I feel you've been punished enough," she stated without a hint of emotion in her tone.

"Kouka-chan… why are you being so aggressive right now?" the now slightly scared blond asked, causing the red haired vixen to turn to face him

"Because only you are allowed to think of me that way," she said with a warm smile directed solely at the child, causing everyone in the stand to stare disbelievingly at the woman after she made that statement.

Snapping himself out of his stupor Jiraiya proceeded to eye the woman carefully, however for once there was not a hint of lust in his gaze.

"What are you looking at Jiraiya?" came the dangerous inquiry from the woman as she noticed the man staring at her, noticing that this time he was serious.

"Why are you wearing a henge?" immediately Naruto nearly choked on his ramen, the old man had seen through her henge then… what about his own? "I understand that Naruto is wearing one to hide the fact he didn't have time to get dressed because of you but you have had plenty of time to get your clothes on so why are you hiding your real appearance?"

"I have my reasons and I'm not prepared to tell you in a public area like this," the statement made the perverted hermits eyes narrow in a way that indicated he wasn't at all happy with that answer.

"Uh… sorry but can I ask what the hell is going on right now? I mean seriously, who's this chick and why the hell is Jiraiya of the sannin training Naruto?" Kiba finally managed to verbalise and despite everything, the owner of the ramen stand couldn't help but agree.

"Well this is Kouka-chan… uh… how can I put this?" Naruto started explaining only to come to a standstill, he didn't want to cause mass hysteria by saying 'she's the Kyūbi and decided to make me her mate' but he didn't know of another way to explain it. Fortunately the redhead had another way to explain it.

"I'm essentially his wife," it was short, simple and left all the other occupants of the stand choking, well except Naruto but even he found the way she said it disturbing, though for a completely different reason, "and that old pervert is training him because it's his duty."

Once again confusion hit Naruto, Kiba and the owner of the ramen stand, Ichiraku Teuchi, however it was the dangerous edge visible in the white haired ninja's eyes that caught everyone's attention.

"Wait, what do you mean it's his duty? I thought he only decided to train me because of the Oiroke no jutsu?" Naruto asked, causing Kiba to suddenly burst out in sniggers at the statement.

"He would've trained you sooner or later whether you used that jutsu or not, he's probably just trying to hide the fact he wasn't there for you through your childhood by pretending to be a stranger," Kouka stated seriously, "he is your godfather after all."

The next instant the stand changed completely. Naruto started to choke upon the new revelation, Kiba fell off his stool in shock while his puppy Akamaru jumped onto the counter, Teuchi dropped a bowl of ramen upon hearing that and last but not least, Kouka found a kunai poised at her neck courtesy of the now extremely serious sannin.

"You have ten seconds to explain how you know that, there are only eight people that are privy to that information," Jiraiya stated with an edge in his voice that said, 'it had better be a good answer or I'll kill you where you stand'.

"Yes… yourself, Tsunade, The Sandaime, Kakashi, Shikaku and the Yondaime's special guard led by Genma are the only people that know that information," she stated calmly before turning to face the old man, removing his kunai from the area around her throat with little effort as she leaned in to whisper a piece of information in his ear, "however I'm not a person. Go on, tell the Hokage that the Kyūbi is free and won't tolerate anything happening to her former host."

The look on the sannin's face turned to one of terror as she gave a miniscule flare of chakra, just enough for him to feel and confirm as belonging to the bijū that attacked the village thirteen years ago.

"Is that a good enough reason for me knowing about you being Naruto-kun's godfather?" she asked with a smile that held a sense of maliciousness despite possessing nothing out of place, Jiraiya was almost compelled to think that it was merely the knowledge of her true nature that made him feel so.

"Oh, and before I forget, Naruto-kun's training has been substandard… mainly because of the amount of time he spent trying to get attention when he was younger, so pay more attention to him during his training… or else," she decided to simply let her threat hang, she was certain the man's imagination would fill in the rest of it for him.

"Hehe… well then I guess I'll go and get everything ready for him then," the old man started saying, slowly edging towards the exit before he found himself flung back to his seat by the henged kitsune.

"You're not leaving until you've paid for Naruto-kun's meal, you owe him at least that much," the surprisingly volatile woman told him with a stern glare, letting the henge over her eyes slip for an instant to let the man see the slitted red they usually took.

"Oh come on… I paid for his apartment for the past eight years, cut me some slack won't you," Jiraiya said with a hint of indignation in his voice earning a pair of confused looks from the red head and her mate.

"Huh? I thought Hokage-jiji paid for my apartment?" Naruto said with confusion in his tone, causing the older man to let out a sigh.

"Look... do you know who your parents were?" the toad sage asked the blond, earning a curt nod from the child, "then you should realise that your father had a lot of enemies and if it had become known that I was your godfather they might have come after you and unfortunately I have a spy network to look after so I couldn't be here to keep an eye on you every day. However I was able to transfer funds to the Hokage to give to you as an 'orphan benefit', which helped pay towards your apartment."

"Uh… excuse me, who the hell is Naruto's father?" Kiba asked, he didn't like the fact that he seemed to be the only person there that was kept out of the loop.

"Classified," came one simple word from the sannin before he blinked a couple of times as Kouka walked over to the younger boy and moved his head to look at Naruto, then the Hokage monument.

Several seconds passed before the Inuzuka jerked his head back to face his blond friend before once again looking at the monument. He spent nearly two whole minutes switching between the two before his mouth finally came up with a suitable question.

"Wait, if you're the son of the Yondaime then how the hell are you such a retard?" the effect was immediate. Jiraiya nearly had a fit, Naruto was about to shout at him for the insult and Kiba went flying into a wall courtesy of a well aimed fist from the kitsune.

"There is a difference between being a retard and being poorly educated mutt," came the statement filled with a cold anger that almost made the boy evacuate his bladder, though not quite.

Jiraiya couldn't figure out what he should feel about the Kyūbi right now. On one hand it had just attacked a Konoha ninja, on the other it seemed to be particularly attached to his godson. However there was also the question of how Naruto was still alive right now if the Kyūbi had escaped, no human could survive having their chakra coils torn to shreds by the extraction process but it was apparent that the blond had.

Despite everything however, the simple fact that the fox hadn't actually killed anyone yet was working in its favour, other than its apparent aggression when Naruto was concerned it displayed no actual malicious intent, just a short fuse… did that mean that it had attacked the village because it was angry with someone? It was then that he made his decision, he would try to get the full story off it before coming to conclusions.

Kiba had to admit that his nose hurt, it wasn't broken or anything close to that but damn that woman had a mean punch. He knew that he could easily report her for that strike but at the same time he couldn't really blame her, anyone that didn't know the playful nature of his and Naruto's insults towards each other would be inclined to believe that he had just been mean.

"Damn… that was one mean fist… you'd better watch yourself whiskers, you got yourself a troublesome one there," the tattooed boy stated with a mischievous grin, "just like a hot version of Sakura that wants you instead of the bastard."

The blond couldn't help but blush at that statement. Kiba thought Kouka was like Sakura? He couldn't see why he thought that, Kouka was violent… wait, so was Sakura. Kouka fawned over him… wait, Sakura fawned over Sasuke. Kouka was smart… ya, Sakura was smart… ish… Kouka could kill him simply by stepping on him… no, Sakura could NOT do that even if she was more inclined to try to kill him.

"I hate puppies, always shit everywhere," the hanyou muttered just loud enough for his friend to hear, earning a small snicker from the Inuzuka. He knew that Naruto meant he had either talked shit or shit all over his conceptions of life, given the circumstances it was probably the latter.

"I'm sorry, but it's up to the humans to make sure we're outside when that happens," the grin that came from Naruto when he said that made him realise his mistake, though it would also prove to be the blonds undoing as well.

Just as he predicted, the boy he know knew the heritage of walked up to him and with a little effort lifted him off his stool before literally throwing him outside. Kiba knew that since the boy had thrown him out of the stand that it would mean one thing, Naruto would now have to pay for his meal as well… that was until his mind wondered where his partner was.

"Well Akamaru, since your pet needed to go to the toilet I guess it's up to you to pay for his meal huh?" he heard Naruto say with a malicious edge in his tone… he should've known the blond would've thought of that, he had never once been able to out prank the dobe and it looked like today was no exception.

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto couldn't help but feel confused right now, they had finished their meal and made their payment, however right now he was following Jiraiya back where they had been 'training' earlier that day. What confused him however was the fact the white haired shinobi had ordered that Kouka would have to go with them.

So there she was, her arms latched around his neck while an enthusiastic smile covered her face, simply following him wherever he went, happy in the knowledge that she could cling to him and would apparently be able to help him with his training if the aged man actually had a purpose for bringing her with them.

"Alright, I want explanation Kyūbi," was the immediate demand from the sage, causing Naruto to nearly choke once again upon hearing his godfather call Kouka by the name given to her by the human populace.

"What do you want to know?" came the calm response, she didn't really care if the man in front of her wanted the truth or not, all hearing it would do would be shatter if world views… that is if he believed her, which in itself was doubtful.

"Why did you attack Konoha thirteen years ago?" he was completely serious as he waited for her response noticing her bored expression as she opened her mouth to answer.

"Someone with a sharingan activated an ancient contract to control me and make me do it, don't ask me which one because I don't have a clue," she told him before dispelling her henge and wrapping her mate in her tails, earning a couple of stares from the men in the clearing.

"So… you're saying that the elders suspicions were right," the master spy muttered quietly, causing the two demonic beings to look at him blankly, "alright next question, how is Naruto still alive?"

"I made him my mate," Kouka stated with a simple smile as if that one sentence explained everything.

"Uh… how does that make any difference?" the toad sage asked with a tone that simply said 'why does that matter?'

"Well, by making him my mate he became a hanyou which in turn allowed him to survive my chakra leaving his body," the way she said it made it sound like it was an obvious piece of information however Jiraiya knew that the demon didn't seem to be looking down on him, she probably just assumed that he already knew.

"Wait… Naruto is a hanyou now? Does that mean his henge is hiding more than his dick?" the perverted sage asked blankly, causing the child to start spluttering at the question, however fortunately for him Kouka answered before he could recompose himself.

"Naruto-kun isn't naked, he's just embarrassed about his new tail and ears," the small smile that graced her lips upon saying that was enough to make the sannin wonder just how lucky his godson was to have apparently scored a bijū that looked like she did.

"I see…next question, why did you keep hindering Kushina and are now sticking to her son like glue?" it was yet another question, however this time Naruto perked up, if he heard right then Kouka didn't get along with his mother… he wanted to know the reason behind that.

"(sigh) I would say it is like positive and negative. Positive, aka, Naruto-kun attracts negative, aka, me and Kushina… however negative repels negative, in other words, me and her were too alike to get along, however Naruto-kun is just perfect for me," she explained causing both males to look at her, one with a raised eyebrow and the other with a deep blush.

"Well, I guess you do act a lot like her. Alright, can I get your word that you won't harm Konoha," once again Jiraiya was perfectly serious, he wanted to ensure that even if the Kyūbi was free of the seal that it wouldn't cause any harm to his home.

"No," immediately the sannin drew a kunai as Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "I won't give you my word that I won't harm Konoha, however I will give you my word that I won't do anything to hurt Naruto-kun," once again the males looked at her with confusion in their eyes as she made her statement.

"If Konoha ever hurts Naruto-kun then I WILL crush it, however as long as they don't put themselves on his bad side then they won't have anything to worry about, if that isn't good enough for you then I'm sorry but I won't make a promise that will force me to put my mate second," the look on her face was a combination of deadly serious but also regretful, it was something that made the sennin accept that the fox would always place his godson above everything else.

"I see… heh, I guess I can live with that," the statement put the entire group at ease as they all understood one thing, that the only person that would get hurt would be Jiraiya and even that was only if he decided to try and get an eyeful of the nine tailed woman.

"So, does the fact that Naruto is now a hanyou change anything except his appearance?" the toad summoner asked seriously, he needed to know if the blond would need to learn a different set of skills to the ones he originally intended to teach him.

"Well, he will live a much longer life than humans and he should have started to produce his own youki in addition to his chakra," she stated calmly.

"So what does youki actually do?" Jiraiya had heard of the term before but he didn't know the specifics of the energy so he didn't know if it would work well for a ninja or not.

"Now THAT is the hard part," immediately the two males blinked in confusion, why would telling them what youki could do be the hard part, "okay, with chakra each person has a type of manipulation that is easier for them than the others forms, for example some people can use Katon chakra easier than others. Youki has a similar principle, however it is much less flexible. In other words, my youki can only disintegrate living tissue, not matter what I try that is the only property my youki possesses, the Ichibi can only manipulate sand etc."

Both of the younger beings looked at her with looks of surprise, to think that youki was that… specialised. However her previous statement now made sense, since Naruto was producing his own youki it meant that the first thing they would have to do is figure out the property it possessed.

"Uh, that's all well and good but I don't even know how to use my youki, hell I don't even know what it's supposed to feel like," the blond genin stated with a hint of depression at the fact that he would have to learn how to simply harness the power before he would have to start experimenting with it just to figure out what it could do.

"That's why I am going to start teaching you," the five hundred year old demon told him with a warm smile, "but first, you should get dressed and drop your henge, this pervert already knows that you are a hanyou so there is no point in hiding it around him anymore."

"Huh? uh, yeah," came the almost uncertain reply as the boy opened his back pack and pulled out clothes he had never seen before. He would've complained however he managed to figure out that the new girl in his life had bought them and had also taken his love of orange into consideration.

Dropping his henge he quickly pulled on the navy blue pants before placing a pair of orange leg warmers on top. Once his lower body was covered, he put the black shinobi sandals that she had gotten him over his feet and proceeded to pull on the black t-shirt with orange sleeves on his upper body, finishing off his new outfit.

Jiraiya had to admit that he was impressed, apparently the Kyūbi had actually managed to buy clothes that the blond liked while also making sure they were suitable for a ninja. He was slightly surprised at his lack of feelings over his godsons none human appendages, the fluffy blond tail and fox ears actually looked right at home on the boy, the only problem was his hair, the spiky hair of his father's looked more out of place than his ears and tail. Another thing the sage noticed was that the boy no longer possessed human ears, leaving a strange emptiness where the audio receptors were normally located.

The boys tail didn't get in the way of his clothing courtesy of it erupting from the bottom of his back, as opposed to the point just above the rectum like it did on most animals. Looking at the other kitsune he concluded that that positioning was normal for a demon, apparently they had evolved to fit human clothing.

"So… how do I look?" the blue eyed hanyou asked with a wide grin, actually pleased with Kouka's choice of clothing for him.

"Depends, if you grew your hair out a bit then you'd look pretty badass, but right now you just look weird," the pervert said with a grin, earning a pout off the boy.

"I think you look wonderful Naruto-kun, though I will agree with the idiot there that you'd look better with longer hair," the redhead stated calmly, completely ignoring the white haired mans indignant yell at being called an idiot.

"So… should we get around to learning how to learning about my youki?" the blond hanyou asked, causing his mate to give a warm smile.

"Of course Naruto-kun."


	3. Chapter 3

The village of Konohagakure no Sato was unusually busy, the streets that normally had enough space to allow a horse through them were instead filled to the brim with temporary stalls and countless visitors all here for one thing, the Chūnin exam finals.

"Ooh… that looks nice," came a call from a certain redhead as she looked at a silver bracelet on a small jewellery stand that had been set up by a merchant looking to take advantage of the traffic caused by the biannual Chūnin exams. The bracelet possessed shallow etchings in the design of a trellis of roses while it fit loosely around her wrist but tight enough to prevent it from falling off. "Naru-kun, please can I buy this?"

Said blond proceeded to walk closer to the temporarily emerald eyed woman and look at the piece of silver and more specifically, the price tag.

"(sigh) fine… but that's all we can afford okay Kouka-chan," came the defeated tone of the child as the kitsune proceeded to give him a serene smile when he pulled out his wallet and paid the merchant, a certain sense of horror present in his mind as he realised he would have to do without Ichiraku's for awhile. It wouldn't have been so bad if Kouka was a good cook but the last time she tried making him something to eat she nearly burnt the apartment down so he had to cook their meals while she spent most of his money on foods that weren't ramen.

If it wasn't for the help he had received from the bijū he wouldn't have considered paying for the jewellery, however the amount he had improved over the past month would've been impossible without the help of the vixen and he couldn't help but feel like he owed her something for all her help… though he wasn't prepared to give her what she really wanted.

Even after nearly an entire month he couldn't help but feel that his situation was strange, having to put up with the nine tailed fox that refused to sleep with clothes on, or in a different location to him had proven to be one of the most difficult parts of the month. It had taken him nearly the whole month to get to a stage where he could sleep normally despite the vixen's antics.

Of course Jiraiya hadn't helped when he had given him homework… a few books labelled 'Kama sutra', which made his month even more unbearable. He was still waiting to get back at his godfather for doing that to him. Of course he had to do so when Kouka wasn't there, which was pretty much never, since she was actually taking the white haired perverts side for once.

"Hey, you two hurry up or Naruto is going to be late," the very pervert Naruto had been thinking of killing called out, causing the duo to leave the stalls and follow the man towards the stadium where the exam would be held in front of a crowd including several socialites, politicians and even Daimyo's.

"So Ero-sennin, are you going to be watching me today?" Naruto asked the older man after catching up, he knew that the man hated being called that… the only thing that made it even sweeter was that Kouka addressed him in the same manner causing the man even more humiliation when walking through the streets.

"Yeah, I want to see how my new apprentice deals with the Hyūga prodigy," the white haired Sannin said with a smirk, happy when he saw the reactions of the few people that were actually listening into the conversation, "and another thing, I don't want you holding back, you are to go full out right off the bat ya got that brat?"

"Fuck you, I'm not going full out unless my life is in danger ya damned pervert," the simple response immediately confused several onlookers, apparently Jiraiya wanted the Kyūbi jinchūriki to go full out during the exam but the boy didn't want to… well it was his loss.

"Naru-kun, you know you don't need to fear showing your real power, plus don't you want to make an example of that white eyed prick for trying to kill his cousin?" Kouka asked him sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again, taking great pleasure in the blush on his face as she pressed her chest into his back.

"Y-yeah but I-I don't want to show off my real power," he said, stuttering a couple of times when the vixen began to nibble at his neck. If it hadn't been for the fact the citizens had seen this sight several times over the past month they would've been shocked at the audacity of the woman to… taste, the demon brat.

"Look Naruto, I know you might not like the idea but people will find out sooner or later and letting them find out sooner can give them time to adjust to your new state," Jiraiya tried to explain to the blond who simply looked away from the man while the crowd took a confused look on their faces at the man's wording.

"Dammit, don't say that so loud," the whiskered child said with a hint of anger at his godfather for raising suspicions among the civilian populace.

"Don't worry Naru-kun, if they try anything they'll have to get through me first," the red headed vixen said, earning a blank stare from her mate.

"That's what I'm afraid of," the muttered response was quiet enough that only the two he was walking with could hear him, honestly he didn't want there to be any trouble and he was certain that if he dropped 'his henge' there would be all sorts of hell to pay.

"Aw… come on, I won't kill anyone… intentionally," the currently green eyed demon said softly, adding the last part quickly upon seeing the blonds disbelieving stare, though it made the civilians listening in to the conversation shudder at the nonchalant tone she made her claim. It made it sound as though she didn't really care if they died or not… of course that was because she didn't but they didn't need to know that.

"Look, people don't need to know _what_ you are," he tried to reason with the woman currently burying herself in his back.

"Look gaki, sooner or later people will start asking why you aren't aging normally and then you'll have all sorts of hell to pay when they finally do find out what you've been hiding," Jiraiya said, he understood where the blond was coming from but he knew that it was better to let the secret out the bag sooner and let people know he isn't hiding anything than hide it and have them ask why he hid it when it eventually got out later.

"D-dammit ero-sennin! Don't say stuff like that out here!" of course he was still easily heard by the crowd courtesy of the silence created by the white haired pervert, the mere idea that the villages jinchūriki was trying to hide something didn't really sit well with them. The only real comfort they could find was that the only truly loyal sannin didn't seem to consider it a threat even if he was trying to get the boy to reveal whatever secret he was keeping.

"Fine, fine, just think about it gaki, is it really worth keeping such a huge secret and limiting yourself when there's a chance that people will accept it?" once again the white haired sennin tried to let the boy understand where he was coming from. There was another goal with speaking like that in public though, with the number of people listening in, it was almost guaranteed that a rumour would start and the boy would soon be pressured by the crowd to reveal his secret… and a crowd can have much more of an impact than two people.

He was also secretly enjoying the pictures he got in his mind of what would happen when the boy finally released 'his henge' and let the women see the new and improved Hanyou Naruto, though he was certain there would probably be some blood spilt when that happened.

"Fine, I'll think about it. Anyway, I'll see ya later Ero-sennin, Kouka-chan," the boy said calmly as they reached the entrance to the arena where they would go their separate ways.

"Yeah, just make sure you kick the Hyūga's ass, I got some good money riding on you and I expect to see a return on it," the white haired pervert stated earning a blank look off the young boy as he contemplated the fact his godfather was using him to make money and if it would be worth forfeiting just to see the look on the man's face when he lost all the money he bet.

The blond was knocked out of his thoughts as he felt a pair of lips press against his own in a tender kiss that lasted several seconds before the emerald eyed vixen gave him her standard serene smile and a single sentence, "have fun Naru-kun."

"H-hai…" was the blonds only response as he regained his senses and turned towards the fighters entrance, ready to face the first match against Hyūga Neji.

XXX XXX XXX

"Wow, the stadium sure is packed, I never even knew we were missing this every time we were in the academy," a young girl with short pink hair said with an awed tone as she sat in a front row seat overlooking the arena. Her name was Haruno Sakura, genin of Konohagakure no Sato and a teammate of one Uzumaki Naruto. She was wearing a red, one piece dress with a pair of black shorts visible underneath while a hitae-ate was visible being used as a hair band.

"Yeah, it does seem pretty busy but at least we got good seats," another girl replied to Sakura's statement with a grin as she watched over the contestants. Unlike Sakura this girl possessed blond hair tied into a bun while a single bang fell in front of her right eye that possessed a slightly less radiant version of Naruto's own blue while an orange t-shirt helped show off her (lack of) figure, "hey is that Naruto?"

Almost immediately the pink haired genin looked towards the entrance of the arena to see a mane of waist length spiky blond hair that caused her to look closer, eventually simply accepting that he had simply decided to grow out his hair and change his attire, though a voice in the back of her mind was wondering how the boy had managed to grow his hair that much in a month when it had taken her several years to get hers to that sort of length before she had been forced to cut it during the second stage of the Chūnin exams.

"I think it is, I guess I should be grateful he's ditched that damned jumpsuit," Sakura said with a small grin before voicing her other thoughts, "though I wonder how he got his hair to be that long… and why?"

"So he can use a specific jutsu," a voice said from the aisle causing the duo to look at the owner, their eyes laying upon the sight of Jiraiya and Kouka for the first time in their lives, "hello Asuma, Kurenai, how are you kids doing?"

The recipients of the old perverts greeting looked at the man with surprise clear on their faces as they watched him take a seat with a beautiful redhead that appeared to be so perfect that no one could come close to her.

"Jiraiya-sama? What are you doing here?" the chain smoker known as Sarutobi Asuma asked. He was a middle aged man with spiky black hair held up by his hitae-ate while the rest of his face was framed by a thick dark beard. He wore the standard Konoha ninja uniform, a set of dark blue pants with a matching shirt covered by an olive green flak jacket. However he possessed an addition to the standard attire, a white sash with the kanji for fire (火) in a black circle indicating that unlike most ninja he was once a member of the daimyo's personal guard.

"Wait! Jiraiya as in Jiraiya of the Sannin? The man that taught the Yondaime!" Sakura almost shouted upon hearing the Jōnin's statement concerning the man that had decided to sit in the same area as her and her friend.

"Haha, so you've heard of me, the author of the legendary," the white haired man started before finding his face impacting with the floor courtesy of a fist from the redhead that had arrived with him.

"No self respecting human being cares about your crappy porn novels," Kouka's statement earned a pair of sweatdrops from the two genin sitting next to them while simultaneously reminding the other beauty in the area why she hated the man.

Her name was Yūhi Kurenai, a young woman with wavy black hair, startling red eyes that possessed and extra set of pigments that were rarely seen anywhere while her perfectly proportioned face was completely unblemished. She wore a strange ensemble that consisted of a mesh shirt with a crimson sleeve covering her right arm while most of the mesh was hidden from view by a strange dress that looked like several bandages layered on top of each other and decorated with what could easily be described as rose thorns. Under her unusual dress she wore bandages to hide her more feminine area while more bandages covered her forearms and ankles with a regular pair of shinobi sandals protecting her feet from the harsh floor.

"Hey, that's not fair, my novels are bestsellers so that means lots of people enjoy them!" the white haired Sennin said indignantly causing the vixen to look at him blankly for several seconds before making her next statement.

"You do realise the people that do buy your book have to buy several copies because of their wives finding and burning them right?" the tone she made that statement in earned an unholy silence as the old man proceeded to enter the blessed state known by many as denial.

"No, it's obvious more people buy my books than you think, everyone is a pervert some of us are just more open about it than others," the toad summoner said in a completely serious tone causing everyone sitting around him to go wide eyed at the man's belief.

"Hey, Hinata, everyone's over there!" came a voice that everyone recognised as belonging to Kiba and sure enough the young boy walked over to the group before making his greetings, "hi Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Sakura, Ino, Kouka-san, ero-sennin."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the second oldest of the group shouted angrily upon hearing yet another person call him that god forsaken nickname his godson had come up with.

"Sorry, I promised Naruto I would call you that unless on a mission with you," the Inuzuka said with a shrug, though he didn't sound even slightly sorry for his disrespect, "so I take it you two are here to cheer him on right?"

"Not really, he doesn't need cheering on, we're just here for the show," Jiraiya admitted causing several eyes to focus on him as he sat with his eyes firmly fixed on the arena.

"What do you mean he doesn't need cheering on?" Ino asked, she had to admit she wanted to know why one of the sannin appeared to have an interest in the blond idiot and even more importantly, who the redhead was.

"He's strong enough to kick the Hyūga's ass no matter what he does and I'm pretty sure he can overcome that Gaara kid if they fight, I should know, I trained him," immediately the group except for Kiba and Kouka started to splutter in shock, Naruto had been trained by the man that trained the Yondaime.

Hyūga Hinata was a young girl with short dark blue hair in a hime style, pupiless lavender eyes and a petite frame that was covered by a large beige jacket while she wore regular blue shinobi pants. At the moment she was wearing a small smile upon hearing that a man with a reputation such as Jiraiya had seen the potential within the determined blond she had admired since she first lay eyes upon him.

"Wait, what do you mean 'no matter what he does'?" Kurenai asked the more experienced ninja with narrowed eyes, it was obvious there was something they didn't know about the blond that the man before them did.

"What I mean is if he reveals his secret or not," now that statement caught the attention of everyone except Kouka who already knew what the man was getting at, "if he chooses to keep it a secret I'm sure he'll win though it will be a long and difficult battle… if he reveals his secret though, Neji will lose in an instant, the power gap would just be that great."

Upon hearing this the two Jōnin immediately brought a single thought to the front of their minds, 'he couldn't possibly have learned how to harness the Kyūbi's chakra at will could he?'.

"EVERYONE, THANK YOU FOR COMING TO THE KONOHA CHUNIN SELECTION EXAM!" came a bellowing call from the large booth set aside for the Kages, currently it was only housing the Hokage and Kazekage with their personal guard. The Hokage took a second to let everyone turn their attention to him before continuing, "WE WILL NOW START THE MAIN TOURNEMENT MATCHES BETWEEN THE EIGHT PARTICIPENTS THAT MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES, PLEASE STAY AND WATCH TILL THE END!"

"Damn, that has to be the lousiest speech I've ever heard and I've heard a lot," Jiraiya said with a grin causing several eyes to focus on him at his blatant disrespect towards the Hokage.

"Huh? Wait, Sasuke-kun still isn't there!" Sakura suddenly shouted, causing the group to look towards the arena before a quiet snort was heard from the white haired pervert.

"Come on, he's been training with Kakashi, there is no way that gaki will let him be on time," despite the seriousness of the situation, there was not a single person that could deny what the legendary ninja said, after all Kakashi was almost as legendary with his tardiness.

XXX XXX XXX

"Alright, would everyone except Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Neji leave the arena," the brown haired proctor said calmly with the end result being five participants leaving the large arena for the waiting area.

The arena was quite simple, a large field with a few trees littered around the area giving the Chūnin hopefuls a minor amount of cover to use should they possess the skill to take advantage of it.

Naruto looked towards his foe, the pale eyed boy with waist length black hair tied at the end. His attire consisted of a beige jacket much like Hinata's, though instead of wearing dark blue shinobi pants he settled with wearing a set of dull brown shorts with one of his legs wrapped in bandages. His feet were protected by regular blue shinobi sandals while he wore his hitae-ate on his forehead.

"The first match between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Neji, HAJIME!" the proctor stated before taking a jump back and preparing himself for what was to come.

The dark haired genin faced the hanyou without a hint of emotion playing on his features before he opened his mouth to start his verbal assault on the boy.

"It looks like you have something to say," the statement was simply an opener to a dialogue that he could potentially use to make his opponent angry and therefore more likely to slip up in combat, it was a tried and true practice for the Hyūga prodigy, one he was sure wouldn't fail now.

Naruto for his part simply stood there, fixing his glare on the boy that had literally tried to kill his own family member for doing nothing more than refusing to give up. Eventually he gave his response, "I told you Neji, you're going down for what you did to Hinata."

"Do you honestly care for that failure that much?" Neji's harsh response came, picking his words specifically to get under the blonds skin, unfortunately his attempt failed.

"Failure? I'll admit she isn't much of a fighter but have you ever considered how good she'd be as an iryō-nin? I have no doubt she'd be one of the best around and unlike a normal ninja her compassion would be a benefit to her there," the long haired blond said seriously, earning a sneer from the 'genius' before him.

"A Hyūga, an iryō-nin? That would be an even greater disgrace than simply being a failure," this statement caused the younger boys eyes to narrow dangerously as the slightly older boy insulted one of the most important sections of the shinobi forces.

"And why is that Neji? It's the iryō-nin that heal you when you're injured, they're the ones that keep Konoha fighting fit so why is being one a disgrace?" he asked the pale eyed genin who schooled his expression back to being neutral.

"Because the Hyūga are the foremost taijutsu fighters in the elemental nations, for one of us to not take the front line is inconceivable," upon hearing this statement, Naruto couldn't help but remember what the boy had talked about during the preliminaries and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are you afraid of the idea of choosing your own path?" the former jinchūriki asked, earning an intense glare from the prodigy, "during the prelims you kept talking about how it was Hinata's 'fate' to be a failure and now that you've been told a path she could choose where she wouldn't be a failure you immediately say it would be a disgrace to follow it? It almost feels like you don't like the idea of free will, as if you don't want to accept responsibility for your actions!" what started off as a quiet question had escalated into a full blown rant directed towards the Hyūga who was for the second time in the past month losing his cool despite his usual level headedness.

"Shut up, unlike me you weren't born into a clan were you are branded with your fate," a look of confusion passed over Naruto's face upon hearing the boys statement before their conversation was cut short.

"Look, the audience is growing restless so would you two just hurry up and start your match already," the proctor ordered the duo who immediately got into their respective combat stances.

Before Neji could dash into the blonds guard the younger genin clasped his hands together while saying something the Hyūga prodigy recognised immediately, "Ranjishigami no Jutsu!"

Immediately the dark haired boy jumped to the side as his opponents hair extended at a rapid pace, forming what looked like a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth that charged straight towards his previous location, easily taking a bite out of the ground in a display of raw destructive power.

XXX XXX XXX

"What the hell was that?!" Sakura shouted in the stands upon seeing her teammates hair suddenly take on a life of its own while the two Jōnin looked at the sannin sitting with them.

"That Sakura was the Ranjishigami no Jutsu, a jutsu that Jiraiya-sama created himself, it also explains why he grew his hair like that during the break," Asuma stated as he returned his attention to the battle going on in the arena.

"W-wow… he actually learned a jutsu like that in a single month?" Ino said upon hearing that the jutsu being used was created by a legendary ninja like Jiraiya.

"Yeah, gaki actually does have some talent, he's just too du- sorry, I mean, uneducated to figure out a lot of things," the gama sennin said seriously, stopping himself from calling his godson dumb courtesy of the murderous glare a certain nine tailed vixen sent him, though he wasn't the only one to notice it.

Thinking about the reaction the old pervert received from the strange woman that was with him, Sakura began to go through several different possibilities, eventually deciding that there was only really one possibility even though she was certain the boy was an orphan.

"Excuse me uh… was it Kouka-san?" the pinkette started, earning a nod of confirmation from the older woman, "are you Naruto's mother?"

As soon as she finished her question she heard a certain tattooed boy start laughing, beginning to cause problems for Akamaru who was struggling to keep a good grip on his head.

"No… I am not his mother," the people who didn't already know her began to grow confused upon hearing that statement, "I'm his lover."

XXX XXX XXX

Neji couldn't believe the situation he was in. He was considered the prodigy of the Hyūga clan, he should've crushed this clanless orphan in a minute however as it currently stood, he actually appeared to be losing.

He was constantly being forced to dodge the blond mane that chased him through the arena and every time he succeeded in getting close to the blond he used another hair based jutsu made famous by the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin, Hari Jizō.

This meant one thing, he would have to find a way to trick the blond into letting his guard down long enough for him to strike his tenketsu and lock him off from his chakra so he would be unable to use these damnable jutsu anymore.

"I see you are too much of a coward to try fighting me in my own range, perhaps I was wrong about you," the pale eyed genin said upon evading another strike from the blonds' hair.

"Coward? Sorry Neji but I'm just following the plan my new sensei came with for me, besides, there is nothing wrong with keeping an enemy out of their range, it's one of the basics of fighting," the azure eyed blond stated seriously as he aimed another strike towards his agile opponent.

Once again Neji dodged the attack, his form hidden by the length of hair for a fraction of a second. As soon as he was no longer hidden from view, Naruto noticed something on the ground at the boys feet, or rather a lack of something.

"_He doesn't have a shadow, that means that's a bunshin out there, if so then where is he?"_ the blond thought to himself as his eyes darted around the arena in an attempt to find his foe.

Preparing his chakra to perform the Hari Jizō at a moment's notice, Naruto noticed the bunshin rushing towards him, deciding to ignore it in favour of locating the real Neji.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain erupt in his chest as the 'bunshin' hit him and he suddenly lost control of his chakra. His eyes went wide upon seeing his opponents shadow shimmer back into existence before he was assaulted by finger strike after finger strike, each hit disrupting his control more than the last as one thought passed into his mind.

"_My Henge!"_

XXX XXX XXX

Up in the stands a certain group was silent, they had been ever since the redheads statement since their brains seemed to find it hard to process the fact that the picture of perfection in front of them was the deadlasts lover. Well, all except one who was simply cursing herself for not speaking to the boy when she had the chance.

Jiraiya, Kouka and Kiba on the other hand were simply focusing on how the match was playing out.

"Hey, ero-sennin, why did Naruto ignore Neji like that?" the Inuzuka asked the man with confusion in his tone, causing everyone else to snap back to reality and check out what was happening in the match.

"It was a simple plan that could trick most people. He saw that Naruto wouldn't let him get close and predicted the gaki would detect a bunshin so instead of making a bunshin and trying to catch him from behind, he used a genjutsu to hide his shadow so Naruto would think he was a bunshin and focus on finding the 'real' him," Jiraiya stated, genuinely impressed with the simple tactic, sure it wouldn't work against a high level opponent that could detect subtle genjutsu via the traces of chakra in it but it was effective against nearly everyone else.

"So that means Naruto's lost?" Sakura asked the older man, from what she could see Neji was closing off all of Naruto's tenketsu, however her mind grew slightly more confused upon seeing the man shake his head to indicate she was wrong.

"No, all it means is that Neji is forcing Naruto's hand, with his chakra disrupted like that he will be unable to hide his secret anymore," once again confusion entered everyone's minds as the author made his statement with a knowing grin as the blond was finally knocked away from his opponent before a burst of smoke covered his form, "and now Neji has lost."

Immediately the group turned their attention towards the arena, wondering why the white haired pervert had said that.

XXX XXX XXX

Neji couldn't believe his eyes as they peered into the smoke that had covered his opponents form. His eyes had been fooled by a simple henge? It didn't seem possible, the Byakugan was supposed to be all seeing, there was no way his foe should've been able to trick it but he had.

"W-what the hell are you?!" the boy considered a genius almost shouted, his voice for once showing a hint of the emotion known as fear.

"What am I? What I am is pissed off! I was trying to hide this for a reason and you just had to go and disrupt my henge!" came the significantly deeper and obviously angry call from within the smoke cloud as it slowly drifted away from the blond.

The stadium sat in silence as nearly everyone got their first look of the new and improved Naruto. Now standing at 6foot 2, with muscles that looked like rocks even under his t-shirt and of course, his vulpine ears and tail that made it obvious he wasn't human.

"Damn… he's hot!" came a random call from the crowd causing the boy to change his expression from angry to confused, out of all the reactions he could've gotten he hadn't been expecting that one.

Soon the arena burst into a frenzy of noise that began to grate on the blonds extra sensitive ears as he picked out people saying things such as 'I wonder if he's single', 'look at those Pecs' and the classic, 'I wonder what he's like in bed?' of course all these were coming from the women, the reactions of the men were completely different, consisting of 'he has a TAIL!', 'the demon is escaping!' and the classic, 'we're all going to die!'

Letting out a small sigh at the headache he was beginning to develop, Naruto decided to deal with the noise. Placing his hands in a seal familiar to anyone that attended the Konoha shinobi academy, his head proceeded to grow to several times the normal proportions as he shouted at the crowd, "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The effect was immediate, it would appear that the academy teachers standard jutsu he had managed to get Iruka to teach him once worked against more than just school kids and the silence was a blessing.

"Alright, where were we Neji… oh yeah, I was about to kick your ass for disrupting my henge wasn't I," the blond stated before he started to channel his Youki to the front of his brain and muscles before making his move.

Neji didn't know what had happened, he had been standing against the changed blond and the next thing he knew he was sailing through the air with a compacted stomach before he literally smashed through a tree and hit the wall with enough force to lodge him in it.

XXX XXX XXX

Up in the stands a certain redheaded vixen was seething, from what her less sensitive than normal ears could tell, nearly every woman was drooling over her mate. As it stood it was taking all her self control to not release the henge Naruto placed on her and start tearing these little women to pieces.

Of course Naruto wouldn't have been happy with her if she did that so she would try her hardest to stop herself from harming anyone.

"Wh-what the hell is going on with Naruto?!" Sakura finally managed to ask as her brain continued to try and process the sight she was seeing down in the arena.

"He became a Hanyou," Jiraiya stated calmly with the end result being the attention of everyone around him focusing on the man that appeared to know exactly what was going on.

"A H-hanyou? As in a half Youkai?" Ino asked in shock, the idea of one of them being a demon was quite a shock to her.

"Yeah, his little growth spurt, his rapid hair growth and his raw strength and speed are all by-products of his Youki," the sennin stated calmly as everyones attention remained fixed on him.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurenai finally asked the self proclaimed super pervert, her mind focusing less on Naruto's new state of being and more on wondering what happened to Kyūbi for him to have changed like that.

"Youki is very specific," Kouka started, causing everyone to turn their attention towards the woman as she started explaining it to them, "every demon has Youki however the properties differ from demon to demon, for example the Ichibi's youki can only control sand, the Yonbi's Youki can only manipulate water and so on. Normally Youki takes one of two types of property, direct destruction and manipulation, Naru-kun's Youki falls under manipulation, more specifically, a property best described as 'invigoration'."

"What she means is that Naruto can use his Youki to accelerate his healing, supercharge his muscles, brain and chakra, or he can even use it to give his comrades a temporary boost. It was by supercharging his chakra that his henge became impenetrable by the Byakugan, though it was also so powerful that it essentially made him a normal human while it was active, hence his sudden increase in raw power," Jiraiya further explained to the group as they stared at him blankly.

"So, how did he become a hanyou in the first place?" Asuma decided to ask the obvious question that was being asked at the back of everyone's mind.

"Sorry Asuma, I can't tell you but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," the old pervert informed the man seriously before turning his attention back towards the match.

XXX XXX XXX

Neji remained in his place in the wall as he coughed up several droplets of blood, proof of the force that the whiskered blond had hit him with, though how the boy had managed to hit him was a mystery to the pale eyed genin.

"Are you planning on sitting there all day or do you intend on fighting Hyūga Neji?" came a far colder and unfeeling tone from the blond as he simply stood with an impassive expression decorating his face before the slightly older boy turned his hands and with a strained push, managed to separate himself from the concrete wall, only to be forced to steady himself as his legs nearly gave out beneath him.

Taking several deep breaths while the blond hanyou waited patiently, Neji finally managed to find the right words for the situation, "it looks, like I underestimated you, Uzumaki."

"Yes, it would appear you did, now are you ready to actually try fighting back against me or would you rather just forfeit the match?" Naruto asked before seeing the so called prodigy enter the stance he recognised as the Hyūga taijutsu style, Jūken.

"Good, I hope you will at least try to guard this time," the azure eyed blond said without a trace of emotion before vanishing from the Hyūga's sight, that is until his fist smashed into the dark haired boys face, the telltale noise of bone breaking being all the evidence anyone would need to tell that the impact shattered the victims jaw as he flew back and into another section of the surrounding wall.

The silence was deafening as all of Konoha watched the genius of the Hyūga clan rendered completely defenceless against his opponent, the favourite to win with odds of 1:378 had just been completely dominated by the boy known by many as the loser prankster.

Naruto stood calmly as the proctor jumped over to the fallen child, giving him a quick once over before making his decision, "Shousha, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Almost instantly the arena was filled with the cheers of women and children as the newly objectified child was declared the winner, of course this resulted in him gaining an immediate headache at the volume though he refused to let it show, if everyone knew he was sensitive to sound then it would be an easy thing for an enemy ninja to take advantage of.

Walking towards the waiting room, Naruto calmly passed the team of Iryō-nin moving towards the currently unconscious boy, the team taking noticeably longer than they normally would, he didn't blame them, Neji had practically insulted them during the fight so it wasn't that surprising.

XXX XXX XXX

"W-what just happened?" Kiba asked as the group that failed to make it to the finals sat in shocked silence, though Jiraiya wore a shit eating grin knowing that he would probably bankrupt the bet takers with the amount of money he put on the blond.

"The Byakugan may be able to see everything however unlike the sharingan the Byakugan does not actually improve the user's ability to follow movements, so in other words, Naru-kun simply moved too fast for Neji to see," Kouka explained to the group, "don't get me wrong, reaching that sort of speed isn't something most people ever achieve but courtesy of Naru-kun's Youki it is quite easy for him to do."

"You seem awfully knowledgeable Kouka-san," Kurenai stated with slightly narrowed eyes as she looked at the redhead carefully.

"I have a lot of experience Kurenai-san," the vixen responded calmly before she turned her attention back to the arena, if she was right then watching the Nara fight would be entertaining, he actually used his head more than anyone else in the exam.

She knew the Inuzuka was watching her for some reason, though she wouldn't hurt him for it, his gaze didn't hold any sign of perversion, instead he seemed to be more concerned, almost as if he was trying to determine if she was a threat or not.

It would prove interesting to see if he really was as smart as she thought he was.

* * *

Now as I said before this story will not be updated, it may be rewritten at some point however that is dependent largely on a poll I set up on my proper profile.


End file.
